grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Key Move
|season = 5 |number = 11 |epnumber = 99 |prodcode = 511 |image = 511-Nick and Monroe fall into the pit.gif |airdate = March 4, 2016 |viewers = 4.26 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Grimm’ adjusts up |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Joshua Sawtell as Marwan Hanano Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Erin McGarry as Officer Ricci Igor Korošec as Gottlob Billy Louviere as Dolph Jamie Pederson as Ludwig Other co-stars |objects = Keys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-ninth episode overall. It first aired on March 4, 2016 on NBC. Press Release A TRIP OVERSEAS WILL TAKE NICK AND MONROE ON A DANGEROUS JOURNEY - BAILEY CHASE, JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - Newly gained artifacts take Nick (David Giuntoli) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) closer to the source of a long-gestating mystery. Elsewhere, Black Claw makes a deadly move that will send Portland into disarray. Bitsie Tulloch, Russell Hornsby, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis The gang tries to figure out where the treasure is hidden in . Monroe notes that the maps aren't to scale, so the treasure could be just about anywhere. Rosalee says that Wolfach was probably a lot smaller back when the treasure was hidden, and Hank adds that whatever is there now was probably built on top of what was there, so it'll make it harder to find what they are looking for. Nick says, "When they made the map, they must have done something to pinpoint where they put it. Otherwise, no one would ever be able to find it." Rosalee guesses that the knights must have left a clue on the key map, and Hank points out the possibility that such a clue could be on one of the two keys they don't have. Renard meets with Rachel Wood in his car. Renard gives Rachel a USB flash drive and says, "It's from a DEA sting five years ago. Former assemblyman and mayoral candidate Steven Gallagher buying an eight ball in a hotel suite." Rachel asks how he got this and Renard tells her not to worry about it. Rachel adds that they are doing this for the right reasons and Renard tells her the people have a right to know. The gang continues to look for a possible treasure location. Monroe says, "Whatever is not obvious is really not obvious, because I am not seeing anything remotely unapparent." Rosalee suggests that maybe they do need the other keys, and Hank says that maybe the knights didn't even leave a mark. Hank suggests that the three rivers that all converge near Wolfach could be the X, but Monroe tells him, "But rivers can change their course over time. That would be a moving X." Rosalee asks what the knights would have been fighting for in the Fourth Crusade. Monroe guesses, "The power and the glory of God," and Trubel suggests that maybe the treasure was hidden in a church then. Monroe says he has been checking churches for three hours and Wu says, "Some of these symbols aren't churches. I think they're castles." Rosalee says that all churches have steeples and Monroe counts seven churches near Wolfach. Hank says they wouldn't split the treasure between seven churches and Nick notices that all of the churches on the key map have steeples except one, which appears to have a cross. Monroe says it's too short to be a cross, so Nick turns the map slightly and says it looks like an X. Wu says, "That's why we couldn't see it. They hid it in plain sight." Monroe says it makes sense for the knights to bury the treasure in a church because "they had every reason to believe it would be around for hundreds of years." Monroe tells Nick that he is going with him because he speaks German and Nick doesn't. Trubel says they can't travel under their real names because Black Claw knows who they are and they may know about the keys. Rosalee tells them she knows somebody who can get fake passports. Nick says they'll go on the first flight they can get tomorrow, and Monroe replies, "Looks like we're going on a crusade." Nick talks with Adalind about his plans to go to Germany and she tells him that the keys lead to nothing but death. She says, "It's not worth it! This is a fantasy someone had 800 years ago." Nick tells her it may be a waste of his time, but he has to go since his aunt gave him a key and she believed in it. Adalind says it almost cost her her life and Nick says he owes it to her. Adalind then acknowledges she probably owes it to her too. Adalind asks, "What if what they buried is something evil, something they never wanted found, and for good reason?" Nick tells her if that was the case, they wouldn't have made a map and they would have destroyed whatever they hid. Adalind tells Nick, "I know I can't keep you from going. It's something you have to do. But I also know there's a chance that you won't come back." She tells him she can't let him go without her telling him how she feels about him. She and Nick kiss, and she unbuttons Nick's shirt. Adalind says, "And I don't care if this is a mistake. I love you." She and Nick start kissing and they both take their shirts off and lie down, making out. Eve and Meisner try to track down Marwan Hanano. Eve says, "Hanano's been here a few days. If he's moving, a camera should have picked him up by now." Trubel arrives and Meisner fills her in on what's going on. Trubel says Marwan looks different in every photo, so he will be tough to find. Eve says, "We need to know why he's here. Every place he goes, London, Kiev, Osaka, people die. If Black Claw brought him to Portland, it's not for a vacation." Trubel then tells her that Black Claw could know about her and she may be the target. Meisner says it's possible. Eve says then the sooner she finds him, the better. Some guys play pickup basketball in a park. The ball goes out of bounds and Marwan stops the ball with his foot. Marwan tosses the ball back to the players and keeps walking. Nearby, Lucien Petrovitch and Stephan Barinov wait for Marwan to arrive. Stephan gets impatient and says Marwan doesn't need a gun. Lucien tells him that the victim must be shot because it can't look Wesen. Stephan says it's not his problem and starts to leave, but Marwan arrives. Stephan shows Marwan the gun and offers to put it together, but Marwan says he'll do it so he can find any possible mistakes that were made. After he puts the gun together, he loads a bullet. He then looks out a window at the basketball players. Stephan asks what he is doing and Marwan tells him he's seeing if Stephan is any good. Marwan woges into a Uhranuti and aims at the basketball players. Both Lucien and Stephan try to tell him not to shoot anyone, but Marwan just shoots the basketball. Seemingly satisfied, Marwan smirks, retracts, and tells Stephan that the gun will do. Nick lays awake in bed the next morning after sleeping with Adalind and thinks about the night he took Adalind's powers. They talk about how complicated their relationship is until Nick gets a call from Trubel, who tells him she needs to show him something. Trubel comes over to the loft and tells Nick and Adalind about Marwan and that he recently arrived in Portland. Trubel says she doesn't know why he is here but that Meisner thinks he may be on assignment. Nick gets a call from Rosalee telling him that Wu booked him and Monroe a flight to with one stop in . Monroe informs Nick that Rosalee got the passports, and Nick says he'll come over at 5:00. Trubel tells Nick that she wishes that she could go with him, and Nick tells her someone needs to find Marwan. Nick, Hank, and Wu meet with Renard in his office to talk about Marwan. Nick tells Renard that he got the information from Meisner. Renard says, "All right, put out an APB but strictly a find and follow. Do not engage. Report contact only." Hank and Wu leave Renard's office and Nick informs Renard that he's going to be gone for a couple days. Renard asks if it's anything he needs to know about and Nick says he doesn't know, and Nick then returns to his desk. Wu asks Nick what the charge is on Marwan for the APB and Nick tells him murder suspect. Nick tells Hank and Wu that he is going to have to dump this case on them, and they tell him to be careful in Germany. Nick finishes packing and goes over to Kelly. He tells Kelly, "You got to take care of Mommy while I'm gone," and kisses him. Adalind tells Nick that he better come back because she doesn't want to have to explain to Kelly why he didn't. Nick says he will and leaves. Nick arrives at Monroe and Rosalee's house, and Monroe says they have to be looking for a Catholic church because " didn't nail his 'Ninety-Five Theses' onto the door of the All Saints Church in Wittenberg until October 31, 1517," which means all the other churches are too young. Rosalee gives Nick and Monroe their passports and Monroe says he is traveling under Felix Dietrich's name. Rosalee tells Nick he is going under her brother's name, Frederick Calvert. Nick takes Monroe's bags to the car while Monroe and Rosalee say goodbye. Rosalee tells Monroe he better be careful and Monroe says he will. He tells Rosalee that he loves her and they kiss. Marwan scouts out an area being prepped for an Andrew Dixon rally. He spots a person on a balcony and woges to get a better look at the person. He then goes to get coffee at a food cart as two bike cops ride by. The cops stop and Officer Fogel tells Officer Ricci that he thinks that's their suspect. Fogel says to call it in and he'll follow. Wu tells Hank about the Marwan sighting at Lovejoy Fountain Park, so they head over to the park. Fogel loses track of Marwan and gets off his bike to search around. He sees Marwan's cup of coffee on the ground and a door to a building slighty ajar. Fogel checks out the building, but Marwan comes up from behind, woged, and attacks him. Nick and Monroe arrive in Germany and start driving to Wolfach. Monroe says he hasn't been to the Black Forest for awhile. He tells Nick that he used to come every couple years as a kid, adding, "My family hunted here for, like, hundreds of years." Nick looks at him and says, "And when you say hunted, you mean..." Monroe replies, "Oh, you know. Lots of stuff." Eve tells Meisner and Trubel about the APB for Marwan and about a cop being attacked four blocks away. Meisner says, "Bring up all surveillance in the vicinity. Let's figure out where this guy went." Hank and Wu talk with Officer Ricci about what happened. She tells them that Fogel followed the suspect while she called it in, so when she couldn't reach Fogel on the radio, she searched for him and found him covered in blood. Wu asks if he described his attacker and Ricci says, "He was yelling about some monster thing attacking him." Hank shows Ricci a photo of Marwan on his phone and asks if this is who they saw. She says that's who they were following, but she doesn't know if that is who attacked her partner. She leaves to go to the hospital and Hank says Marwan must have known he was made. He notes that if he killed Fogel, that would have put the whole city on him. Wu says they need to start checking the surveillance. Renard meets with Rachel at the rally site, and Rachel tells Renard, "Our opponent's little indiscretion has been playing on every channel since the story broke, and we're up four points because of you." She tells Renard not to leave the stage after he introduces Dixon, but Renard isn't so sure about that idea. Rachel says, "Standing side by side with Dixon gives people confidence, and that gives us votes." She then hands Renard a piece of paper with some new points she wants him to include in his intro. Jeremiah Rogers walks up and tells Rachel that the banners are being put up in the wrong place, so she goes with him. Renard gets a call from Hank, who tells him about Marwan assaulting the officer. Marwan confronts Lucien about how he was made. Marwan says, "They were looking for me. How did that happen?" Lucien says he doesn't know and Marwan tells him he should kill Lucien. Lucien responds, "This is your fault. If you got made, it's your screw up." Lucien tells him that even if they know he was there, no one knows why. Marwan says they'll do this later and starts to leave, but Lucien stops him. He tells Marwan too much depends on this now, and both men woge. Lucien tells Marwan that this has to be done, and cooler heads prevail as they retract, and Lucien hands Marwan a photo of Renard. Nick and Monroe arrive in Wolfach and Nick suddenly tell Monroe that he slept with Adalind. Monroe replies, "Okay. I mean, it's not like you haven't slept with her before, but this time you, like, actually knew it was her. So that probably made it different. I mean, did it?" Nick says it was very different from the previous times because "the first time I slept with Adalind I thought it was Juliette, and when I slept with Adalind the other time, it actually was Juliette, and this time I was with the mother of my child." They spot the church that they think they're looking for and go inside. They see a sacristan cleaning and Monroe tries to get his attention, but he ends up scaring him and causing him to woge into a Ungeziefer Greifer. He sees that Nick is a Grimm and runs away. Father Eickholt walks up and apologizes if Gottlob scared them. Nick asks how old the church is and Father Eickholt says it was built in 1594. Monroe says he thought it was older than that and Nick asks if there are any older churches in the area. Monroe says, "Yeah, something more Gothic, you know? With the pointed arches and the ribbed vaults, maybe a flying buttress?" Father Eickholt realizes they are talking about churches in the time of the Crusades, but he tells them they won't find anything like that near here. Nick and Monroe head back to the car as Gottlob walks up to Father Eickholt and tells him that was a Grimm. Gottlob says he will kill them all. Nick and Monroe recheck the maps. Nick soon says, "We're imagining the cross to be on top of the church," and asks, "What if the cross, or X, really does just mark the spot?" Monroe says, "Meaning the spot would be further away from Wolfach than the church looks on the map." They look closer at the maps and find that the cross lines up at the top of a hill. They drive away to get supplies as Father Eickholt and Gottlob watch. Father Eickholt then woges into a Blutbad. In Portland, Marwan bleaches his hair and shaves off his beard. Father Eickholt finishes a church service and goes to a back room to meet with Gottlob, Dolph, and Ludwig, and asks them if they are ready to do what must be done. After they say they are, Father Eickholt says, "Then let's go, with God's blessing, find the Grimm." Gottlob chimes in, "And kill him." Nick and Monroe drive to where they think the map leads to. They get their gear from the trunk and start hiking. Rachel hypes up the crowd at the rally, while Marwan rides a bike to the apartment building that he was looking at when he was scouting the area. He goes inside to an apartment and knocks. Once the door is answered by the person he saw on the balcony while he was scouting, Marwan asks if anyone else is home before killing the man. At the precinct, Hank and Wu try to figure out why Marwan was in the area that he attacked the officer. Hank says that he must have scouted the area first and that he likes crowds. Hank notes that the rally is in the area, but Wu thinks that would be too small for Marwan. Hank tries to call Renard, but gets his voicemail, so he and Wu head to the rally. The crowd cheers at the rally as Andrew Dixon arrives. Dixon heads to the stage as Marwan assembles his sniper in the apartment. Eve spots Marwan on security footage riding the bike. Meisner says to mark Marwan's radius to see where he is going. Eve says he would probably be going 20 miles per hour at most and Meisner says to mark it in ten minute intervals. They see that Marwan is heading in the direction that he attacked the officer and Meisner says to check what is in the area. Rachel introduces Renard to the crowd as Marwan finishes up putting the sniper together. Renard speaks to the crowd about Dixon and Marwan looks out the apartment window at the stage as the crowd cheers. Renard finishes his speech and introduces Dixon, who walks up to the mic. The crowd cheers as Marwan woges and takes aim. Nick and Monroe hike up the hill as Monroe tells Nick about the history of the area. Trubel finds out that the rally is in the area that Marwan was spotted and Eve states she is going. Meisner tells her not to engage if he is there. Eve asks what if he has a bomb and Meisner replies, "Well, do what you have to, but we need everyone he's connected to." Eve goes to get ready and Trubel tries to follow, but Meisner stops her and tells her she has another job in Santiago. He tells her to pack her bags because she is leaving in 30 minutes. Trubel isn't happy about having to leave town, but she goes to get ready. Dixon continues speaking to the crowd as Hank and Wu arrive at the rally. Hank tells Wu, "If he's got a device, it's gonna be in a backpack or a briefcase." They then begin looking through the crowd. Renard notices Hank and Wu in the crowd, and Rachel steps aside from the stage after getting a call. Dixon finishes his speech, and he smiles and waves to the crowd. Suddenly, he is shot by Marwan. Renard grabs Dixon as he collapses, and the crowd screams and disperses as Hank calls in the shooting. Nick and Monroe arrive to the top of the hill, and Monroe says that according to the GPS, they are right where X supposedly marks the spot. Monroe then notices rocks that appear to be lined up. Nick and Monroe then notice another stone that is squared off and Nick asks Monroe if he thinks it could have been a foundation. Monroe takes out a shovel and starts digging out around the stone to pry it up as Father Eickholt and his crew arrive at Nick and Monroe's car. Father Eickholt woges and sniffs the air to catch Nick and Monroe's scent, and he then leads the group in their direction. On the hill, Monroe grunts as he lifts the stone up with his shovel and says, "There, look at that. Chisel marks. That is definitely a foundation stone." Nick says they should check out the other stones, but they both feel movement below their feet. Nick says, "It sounds like we might have dislodged something." Suddenly, the ground underneath them collapses and they fall into a deep pit. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Mauvais Dentes *Uhranuti *Ungeziefer Greifer Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from October 29-November 9, 2015. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). *The episode ended with a title card reading, "To Be Continued... In Episode 100." *A shot some footage of Germany for the episode, though the majority of it was filmed in Portland.Kathy Smith Twitter Account Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *Hadrian's Wall has figured out Marwan Hanano's name. *Nick and Monroe go to to find the location of what the Knights Templar buried. *The full name of Andrew Dixon's opponent in the Mayoral race is revealed to be Steven Gallagher. *Adalind tells Nick that she loves him. *Lucien Petrovitch woges, revealing he is a Mauvais Dentes. *Trubel is sent to Santiago, Chile by Meisner. Trivia *Monroe's line, "Into the woods we go," is a reference to Into the Woods, a musical which draws from several and fairy tales. *The post-coital shot of Nick, looking less than happy, with a sleeping Adalind nestled against his chest is almost identical in composition to the turning point of , a seminal rom-com of the attraction of opposites. References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_11